Ai wa sensō desu
by Plume-De-Yume
Summary: La guerre fait rage entre deux pays ennemi. Len, orphelin. Rin, Princesse, travestie pour pouvoir participer au combat. Mais pendant cette guerre, un lien improbable se crée entre deux personnes opposés. Les clans ennemis se rencontrent, une histoire d'amour née mais est vouée à l'échec. Les amitiés se tissent, les disputes éclatent. L'amour est guerre, la guerre est amour.
1. Chapter I

Voilà ma toute dernière création, qui sort tout des droits des coins les plus sombres de mon esprit tordu ! **_Ai wa sensō desu_ **signifie : La Guerre est Amour, vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure pourquoi ! ~ Tai-Nee-San, voilà cette fameuse fiction secrète dont tu ne sauras pas au courant de l'avancement ! Nya.~ Yoi dokusho! [Bonne lecture ! ]

Disclaimer : Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas, mais l'histoire est à moi !

* * *

[ I ]

**V**oilà maintenant plus de quatre mois que la guerre avait été déclarée entre le Pays Jaune, et le Pays Blanc. Quatre mois que des villages brûlaient, que des vies étaient sacrifiées au main de l'ennemi, des familles étaient détruites sans pitié... Plus de faux-semblant entre les familles royales des différents pays, les nobles ne se retenaient plus de balancer des rumeurs toutes plus odieuses et obscènes les unes que les autres contre les autres familles nobles du pays adversaire. Le champ de bataille ne ressemblait pas à cette belle prairie verdoyante où les quelques conifères se dressaient majestueusement, là où on voyait le coucher du soleil le soir, qui donnait une sublime teinte orangée au paysage féerique.

**M**ais à présent, c'était un paysage apocalyptique qui s'offrait aux yeux des soldats. Des cadavres par milliers jonchaient le sol, les conifères déjà très rares dans la région furent abattus pour préparer des barricades de protection - inefficace contre le feu, évidemment -. Le sang avait coloré l'herbe jadis verte, qui est maintenant brûlé, donc jaunâtre, tacheté de sang humain venant des blessés où même des morts qui pourrissaient. La puanteur emplissait l'air, vous donnant l'impression de suffoquer. Des petits feus avaient étés allumés par les soldats de l'armée Jaune pour quelques rassemblement, si le coeur y était. En tout, trois où quatre feus furent allumés mais pas plus.

**C**ertains parlaient stratégie, car il fallait sans cesse changer de tactique pour tromper l'ennemi et pouvoir enfin permettre à cette guerre de se terminer. L'ambiance était électrique, il fallait l'avouer, dans ce petit camp où seulement une cinquantaine de soldats subsistaient. Mais l'armée ennemie n'était pas plus nombreuse, heureusement d'ailleurs. D'autres pleuraient les défunts, les amis perdus au cour de cette cruelle bataille qui ne cessait de durer. Quelques personnes aiguisaient leurs armes, les réparaient, nettoyaient leurs armures et leurs armes qui étaient sans cesse salis par la terre, le sang où encore la poussière. Un groupe de soigneur composé de deux où trois personnes s'affairaient à prodiguer les soins nécessaires au blessés. Un groupe composé d'une dizaine de personnes discutant joyeusement emplissait le camp de rire joyeux, de blagues plus idiotes les unes que les autres, de moqueries basées principalement sur les soldats de l'armée adversaire. Seul leurs rires incessants brisaient le silence tendu de cette soirée, où le ciel noir encre était empli d'étoiles lumineuses. Mais un seul soldat ne participait à aucune discussion, un seul restait silencieux, couché sur le dos, fixant le ciel d'un air las.

- Hey Len ! Viens 'vec nous, gamin ! Hurla une voix masculine, qui semblait héler le jeune garçon qui restait à l'écart.

**C**e soldat n'obtint qu'un grognement mécontent en guise de réponse, ce qui fit éclater de rire tous les autres hommes assis à ses côtés.

**L**en était le plus jeune soldat que l'armée du pays Jaune n'eût jamais acceptée. Il possédait des cheveux blonds, dont le toucher était semblable à celui de la soie. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une fine queue-de-cheval, dont quelques fines mèches légèrement plus claires tombaient sur deux magnifiques yeux bleus profonds, cerclé d'un bleu plus clair et plus vif. Les yeux de Len n'exprimaient aucune émotion, ils étaient aussi froid que de la glace. Son visage aux traits fins mais masculin tout de même était figé en une expression neutre, en un masque d'indifférence total tel que s'en était presque effrayant. Il était vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt sali par la boue, et par du sang séché. Le t-shirt fut surement blanc par le passé, mais qui était à ce jour d'un vieux gris sale, oscillant vers le beige où le jaunâtre, ainsi que d'un basique pantalon de toile rapiécé et légèrement bouffant aussi noir que la nuit. Son corps était plus bien musclé, carré au niveau des épaules, au bras puissant, à force d'avoir manier une épée qui fut surement au début, bien trop lourde pour lui, jeune homme venant de décrocher ses 14 ans - le plus jeune soldat jamais engagé, je l'avais dit plus haut. - Len, du haut donc de ses 14 ans, était indéniablement le meilleur épéiste de son armée. Il fut d'abord connu pour son sang-froid à toute épreuve, puis pour sa force et sa rapidité quasiment surhumaine et enfin pour ses coups d'épées plus qu'extraordinaire pour "**_un_ gosse**" comme disaient si bien les hommes de son rang, des rangs inférieurs où supérieurs.

- Fait pas ton coincé, Len, vient avec nous ! Hurla une nouvelle fois la voix masculine.

- J'ai dit non ! Cracha sèchement Len, le ton acerbe.

**E**t Len ne se fit plus déranger de la soirée...

* * *

**D**e l'autre côté de la plaine guerrière, s'était installé l'armée du Roi Blanc. Fougueuse armée, et craint par bon nombre de son personne, dût au fait que le Roi faisait sortir les plus dangereux criminels pour former son armée, en plus de ses dangereux épéistes, archers, et cavaliers. Le risque de meurtre entre soldats étaient bien évidemment accrut, mais les criminels se tenaient relativement bien, ayant l'occasion de faucher des vies durant la journée. L'armée Blanche était venue en petit nombre, par rapport au Roi Jaune qui lui avait préféré rassembler toutes ses troupes. Cependant, l'armée Blanche avait vite réduit le nombre d'ennemis. Les épéistes du pays Blanc étaient très agiles et très forts.

**C**ontrairement au camp Jaune, chez les Blancs, l'ambiance et l'animation était au rendez-vous. Des chants de guerres, chantés par des puissantes voix d'hommes, un feu dorée qui reflétait les visages des soldats tous souriants, un bon repas par le Roi qui venait chaque mois apporter les vivres nécessaires et prendre des nouvelles de l'avancement de cette guerre.

**C**ertains soldats demandaient fréquemment au roi lors de ses visites, si il y avait du nouveau dans l'affaire concernant l'enlèvement de la princesse cadette. Mais la réponse était toujours la même : _Je passe mes journées à prier Dieu Tout Puissant, pour que sa grande miséricorde, il accepte de me rendre ma fille bien-aimée..._ Car effectivement, la dernière enfant de sa Majesté avait mystérieusement disparu dès que la Grande Guerre eut débuté. Pour le peuple Blanc, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que le Roi Jaune retenait prisonnière la douce et charmante princesse cadette, aimée de tout le peuple.

**U**ne voix plus chantante que les autres débuta une ballade entraînante, qui fut acclamé par tout les soldats présents. C'était un chant typique de Blanc, une mélodie douce par moment puis qui exposait en une myriade de sensation qui résonnait en un puissant cri qui vous donnait des longs frissons d'extases tant la voix de la personne qui chantait était vraiment enchanteresse. La dernière note fut un long "o" d'abord puissant, qui devint plus doux jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement.

- Encore un chant ! Hurla une voix parmi les soldats.

- Non, il se fait tard maintenant. Demain, la Guerre continue, nous devons être en forme pour écraser ces minables ! Refusa poliment la voix qui venait de chanter.

**U**n cri de contentement fusa dans la foule, et le feu fut dispersé en petite torche pour éclairer si le besoin en était. Mais personne n'éteignit le feu central, pour tromper l'ennemi, qui sera forcé de croire qu'ils étaient encore debout.

**C**ependant, un seul guerrier n'alla pas immédiatement se coucher. Il empoigna un arc posé près de sa couchette, le noua avec une lanière de cuir sur son torse et commença à courir en direction du seul conifère encore debout, à quelques kilomètres de son camp. Sur son tronc, une cible criblée de flèches, certaines ratés, d'autres piles au centre. Le soldat décrocha son arc, sortie la seule flèche présente dans son carquois, banda l'arme et tira. La flèche partie à toute vitesse et vint se planter pile au centre, dans une autre flèche qui émit un craquement signifiant qu'il ne pourrait plus se servir de cette flèche-ci. - Est-il bon de préciser que ce soldat se trouve à une bonne centaine de mètre de l'arbre en question ? - Heureux de sa performance, le soldat se mit à courir à une vitesse surhumaine vers le conifère et se planta fermement devant, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il arracha de l'objet circulaire les flèches intacts et les posa délicatement dans son carquois qui se trouva bientôt remplie d'une trentaine de flèches. Cependant, une forme sombre attira son attention. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi potentiel, le soldat préféra sortir une flèche à plume d'oies de son carquois et de s'en servir comme arme improvisée.

- Non, pitié ne me tuez pas Monsieur ! Couina une petite voix effrayée.

**L**e soldat éclata littéralement de rire, et planta sa flèche dans le tronc de l'arbre.

- Je ne suis plus armé, tu n'as rien à craindre ! Là, relève toi, jeune enfant et présente toi !

**L**a forme qui était en réalité une jeune enfant bougea, se relevant avec maladresse.

- J-je suis Teto... Teto Kasane... J'ai 8 ans... M-mon grand frère est parti à la guerre, mais notre village a brûlé... P-papa et M-maman sont morts, j-je suis toute seule... Hoqueta la fillette.

**T**eto Kasane était une petite fille haute comme trois pommes, du haut de ses 8 ans. Elle possédait de sublimes cheveux rappelant la délicieuse couleur des framboises, noués en deux couettes bouclés qui ressemblaient à des foreuses et des yeux rouges sombres autour de la pupille qui s'éclaircissaient plus au s'éloignait de ladite pupille. Ses grands yeux de braises étaient bordés de long cils noirs encres et fins, qui accentuaient magnifiquement son regard de braise. Son visage était encore arrondi par l'enfance, avec des mignonnes petites joues légèrement roses et rondes, des lèvres fines, et un petit nez légèrement retroussé. Teto était enroulée dans une cape noire nuit, se qui la rendait difficilement visible dans la pénombre ambiante.

- Ma pauvre puce !

- Et toi, tu es qui ? Demanda innocemment l'enfant.

**L**e soldat regarda autour de lui, pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

- Avant de te dire qui je suis, sais-tu que la Princesse du pays Blanc est portée disparue ?

- Oui...?

- Teto, sais-tu garder un secret ?

- Oui, oui !

**L**'enfant tapa joyeusement dans ses mains, un grand sourire empli d'innocence et de bonheur éclairant son beau visage de petite fille.

- C'est moi, la princesse, Teto. Je me suis enfuie du château.

**E**t sur cet aveu, le soldat retira le capuchon qu'il avait enfilé pour ne pas se faire repérer et dénoua ses cheveux d'ors.

**E**n effet, le soldat était en réalité une jeune fille. La princesse du pays Blanc portée disparue, qui plus est ! Elle possédait de beaux cheveux blonds qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et de grand yeux bleu lagons avec divers autres nuances bleutés qui rendaient ses prunelles envoutantes. Un ecchymose violacé ornait sa joue gauche, qui était par ailleurs légèrement enflée. La jeune fugitive avait un visage doux, de belles lèvres roses et légèrement humides, ainsi qu'un nez fin. Elle portait un débardeur déchiré, noir encre, et un pantalon noir lui aussi en tissue. Un bandage ensanglanté était enroulé le long de son bras droit, et un second faisait le tour de sa taille.

**T**eto ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri qui fut étouffer par la main de que la princesse avait posé avec délicatesse sur la bouche de la petite fille.

- Chut, chérie ! Personne n'est au courant, à part toi et moi ! Chuchota la fugitive, en offrant un clin d'oeil empli de malice à la fillette. Ceci est notre secret, personne, je dis bien personne, ne doit être au courant ! D'accord ?

**L**'enfant hocha vivement la tête, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Prudemment, la princesse retira sa main de la bouche de la petite Teto qui arborait un grand sourire rêveur.

- Princesse, moi aussi, plus tard, je veux être une princesse, comme vous !

- Teto, mon ange, cesse donc de me vouvoyer et appelle moi par mon prénom ? Je m'appelle Rin.

- Oui, d'accord, Rin ! ~

- Écoute, ma chérie, j'ai eue une journée plutôt éprouvante aujourd'hui. Je suis venue chercher mes flèches pour continuer le combat demain, un peu à l'arc. Je te donne une de mes flèches, si on t'attaque, tu pourras très bien te défendre. Si tu marches sur quelques kilomètres vers le nord, tu n'auras qu'à suivre le soleil, tu trouveras une forêt où normalement, il y a pleins de pommiers. Rends toi y, mange à ta faim. Nous n'aurons qu'à nous retrouver ici même demain soir, d'accord ?

- Mais Rin... Si vous... Si tu te fais tuer, comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Demanda Teto, une note d'inquiétude facilement décelable dans la voix.

**R**in s'accroupit devant l'enfant et passa avec douceur et tendresse quasi maternelle sa fine main sur la joue ronde de la petite fille. Le visage rassurant de Rin finit par calmer peu à peu Teto. La nuit autour d'elles les empêchaient de se distinguer clairement, mais Teto se sentit rassurer par le contact de la main de la princesse.

- Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas me faire tuer, d'accord mon ange ?

- D-d'accord... Et, e-est-ce que tu pourrais voir si mon grand-frère est là, lui aussi ?

- A quoi ressemble ton frère, Teto ?

- I-il est grand... Les cheveux un tout petit peu plus sombres que les miens, les mêmes yeux que moi... Il attache souvent ses cheveux en une couette, et sa couette est toute bouclée, comme mes cheveux à moi !

**R**in fronça machinalement les sourcils, intrigué par la description physique du grand frère de la petite Teto. Il lui semblait effectivement avoir déjà vu cet homme lors de la guerre, mais si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il faisait parti du clan adversaire. Elle se souvenait brièvement d'une voix d'homme qui la narguait, comme quoi elle était trop petite et pas assez rapide pour lui. Bien sur, personne à part Teto, n'était au courant que Rin était une jeune femme, une princesse. Elle se faisait passer pour un homme, sous le nom "Yuû". Son premier chien s'était appelé Yuû.

- Teto, ma puce, de quel pays viens-tu ?

- Bah, du Pays Jaune évidemment ! Répondit la fillette, comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

* * *

**L**e soleil se levait peu à peu. Len n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, mais pour lui, dormir n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il ne ressentait pas le trouble constant du manque de sommeil, jamais. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds avec un soupir las. Quelques soldats étaient déjà éveillés et enfilaient leur armure. Len darda son regard de glace sur la cinquantaine de soldats qui restaient, et qui commençaient peu à peu à se réveiller. Le jeune soldat alla à son tour enfiler son armure puis mit son heaume.

-Non c'est pas possible, je ne supporte pas d'avoir cette **_chose _**sur le crâne ! Ronchonna Len en retirant le heaume de sa tête et l'envoyant rouler plus loin.

- Hey gamin ! Faut pas qu't'oublies ton heaume ! Cria quelqu'un.

**L**en leva les yeux aux ciels. Il détestait être pris pour un adolescent attardé, même si il n'avait que 14 ans, il avait vécu certaines choses qui le rendait beaucoup plus mature que la plupart des hommes ici présent.

- J'en ai rien à cirer de ce heaume ! Je ne supporte pas d'avoir ce truc sur la tête ! Grogna le jeune blond, en glissant son épée à double tranchant dans son fourreau de fer blanc.

- C'est dangereux sans heaume, petit. Tu peux te faire décapiter par un ennemi se trouvant derrière toi sans que tu puisses t'en apercevoir.

- Je me fiche de ça. Personne ne peut me surprendre, même si il se trouve derrière moi.

**D**'un geste vif, Len se retourna vivement, bloquant la main ganté de mal d'un de ses coéquipiers. Le visage neutre, il tordit doucement le poignet de l'homme, dont le visage était masqué par un heaume. Soudainement, Len se baissa rapidement, agrippant au passage la cheville de l'homme avec lequel il parlait précédemment. Le blond venait tout juste d'éviter une main. Il tira la cheville vers lui pour faire tomber l'homme au sol. Pendant qu'il faisait tomber le premier homme, il raffermit sa prise sur le poignet du deuxième et le balança avec un minimum de précaution sur une couchette vide. Le premier homme éclata littéralement d'un rire tonitruant.

- D'accord, d'accord gamin, tu as gagné ! Tu es très fort, trop pour moi!

**L**en fixa un instant le regard noisette de l'homme qui venait de parler,puis se releva, étant encore accroupi. Tout le monde ne cessait de le tester, tout ça à cause de son jeune âge. Au début, il trouvait ça divertissant de remettre ces hommes pour la plupart deux fois plus vieux que lui à leur place mais plus les mois avaient défilés, plus ce moyen de divertissement le laissait.

- Pourquoi insistes-tu, Meito ? Je te mets à terre... - Len sauta sur le côté pour le pied dudit Meito qui aurait pu le faire chuter si ses réflexes n'étaient pas aussi aiguisés. - à chaque fois. Soupira Len.

**L**edit Meito était un grand homme aux cheveux châtains dont quelques mèches chutaient sur ses prunelles noisettes. Une cicatrice rosée zigzaguait le long de son visage, du à coup de poignard qu'il avait prit quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était habillé d'une armure de métal gris sombre et de genouillères de métal. Un fourreau noir d'où dépassait la garde dorée d'une épée était accroché à sa hanche. Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres légèrement charnues.

- Je continuerai d'insister, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! Je souhaite vraiment progresser !

- Trêve de bavardage, il est temps de parler stratégie !Hurla une voix.

**C**ette fois-ci, tout le monde se tut et se dirigea vers un endroit légèrement surélevé, où une homme dont le visage était également masqué d'un heaume se dressait majestueusement.

- Nous sommes à peu près 50, tous différents . Vous allez donc vous répartir en groupe de dix dès que j'en donnerai le signal ! Ce sera un "prêt!".

**L**es soldats brandirent tous - tous ? - leurs poings en l'air en poussant des hurlements barbares. Len prit du recul pour réfléchir à cette stratégie. Elle lui semblait trop tirée par les cheveux pour être bonne, elle n'était pas assez précise, pas assez réfléchie. Elle avait sans doute était prise par manque de temps, donc, sans avoir pu évaluer les risques. Meito ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, et en vue de son visage, il semblait du même avis que son confrère : Ce plan était très dangereux.

- Cette stratégie est... Commença Meito.

- Extrêmement dangereuse.

- Si un groupe tombe dans un piège et que tout le monde du groupe en question y reste...

- 10 hommes en moins, c'est une perte considérable à ce stade-là.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer...

- Qu'aucun des groupes ne tombent dans une embuscade.

* * *

**L**es derniers soldats se rangèrent au point de départ, les épées reflétant les premiers rayons timides du soleil. Un doux vent matinal - après tout, il n'était que 7 heures, mais ça, aucun soldat ne le savait. - soufflait, faisant virevolter quelques mèches des cheveux blonds de Len, étant le seul soldat à voir refuser de porter un homme. Mais un cri de surprise retentit dans le rang, suivit par des murmures étonnés...

**U**n seul soldat. Un seul soldat s'avançait vers eux. Pas d'armure. Un grand sourire barrait son visage, des mèches de cheveux roux vifs tombant sur des yeux rouges sangs. Ce soldat n'avait qu'un arc et une seule flèche dans son carquois, qui était dans sa main. Il portait un t-shirt noir à manches courtes déchirés et un pantalon court bleu sombre qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux. Du sang maculait son visage, ses mains, son arc. Le combat s'avérerait donc simple, si un seul soldat était resté en vie. Cette fois-ci, ce fut des murmures enjoués qui traversèrent le rang de l'armée Jaune. Len fronça les sourcils. C'était simple. Beaucoup trop simple.

- On l'encercle. Murmura son voisin de gauche. Fait passer.

- On l'encercle. Marmonna Len à Meito, son voisin de droite. 'Faut faire passer.

**D**ès que le message fut passé dans tous le rang, les soldats s'avancèrent pour former un cercle autour du seul soldat restant. Len avait une très mauvaise impression, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du soldat roux. Le sourire enchanté du soldat n'était pas pour le rassurer, non plus...

- C'est ça, approchez, bande d'abruti... Ricana le soldat.

**I**l banda son arc. La réaction de l'armée fut immédiate. Toutes les épées se brandirent vivement vers l'homme qui lança sa flèche en l'air. L'éclat mauvais et trompeur dans les yeux sanglants du rouquin ennemi termina d'inquiéter Len, qui comprit soudainement tout.

- Tout le monde au sol ! C'est un piège ! Hurla Len.

* * *

Voilà voilà, pour ce premier chapitre de **_Ai wa sensō desu_** ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, l'histoire m'est venue comme ça, en fin de RPG avec Tai~ Tu sais, je t'avais dit que Rin se travestirait pour aller au combat ? Bah voilà. Ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, j'ai retranscrit sur papier pour voir si ça tenait debout, j'ai le début du scénario, les personnages sont tous dans ma tête, leurs rôles, les caractères. Il y aura quelque OC, je pense. ~ Enfin bref, en espérant que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fiction ! :3


	2. Chapter II

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de Ai Wa Senso Desu. ~ Je sais que VocaloidLove l'attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience (vive la neige, moi je dis ! ), et donc v'là je te dédis ce chapitre. A Tai aussi, qui n'est au courant de rien du tout, et que j'aime beaucoup parce que ... Parce que c'est ma soeur. :3 Vive les biscuits !

* * *

[ II ]

**L**'avertissement de Len fut immédiatement prit au sérieux. Len ne hurlait jamais, à part lors des urgences. Tout le monde se jeta au sol, alors qu'une volée de flèche traversait l'air à hauteur de tête humaine, plus précisément à hauteur de la tête de chacun des soldats présents. Des chuchotements indignés traversèrent les rangs, tandis que le rouquin éclatait d'un rire sinistre. Des bruits de pas précipités parvinrent aux oreilles sensibles de Len qui fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient donc là...

- Relevez vous, tous vers l'avant ils arrivent par derrière ! Hurla de nouveau Len. Ne faites surtout pas un pas en arrière !

**T**ous se précipitèrent vers l'avant, obéissant sans broncher aux ordres de Len. D'ordinaire, la plupart des hommes n'auraient certainement pas écoutés et encore moins obéis aux ordres d'un môme de 14 ans, mais il se trouvait que ce fameux môme s'avérait être un très fin stratège, et qui avait fait ses preuves lors qu'un plan défaillant, sauvant ainsi la vie à une bonne vingtaine de soldats, et permettant ainsi à son armée de réagir correctement face à l'ennemi. La stratégie fut rompu, sur ordre du général, revenant à un plan d'attaque basique : tout le monde devait se trouver un adversaire et le combattre. Si un soldat n'avait pas d'adversaire, il devait se reposer et aider les futurs blessés.

**L**en sentit une épée siffler près de son oreille gauche, lui coupant quelques mèches de cheveux blonds, au passage. A sa droite, Meito se battait avec férocement avec un soldat aux cheveux d'ébènes et aux yeux bleus tirant sur une nuance de gris incroyablement belle. Len bondit en avant, sortant son épée d'un geste vif. Le tintement du métal contre un autre métal vrillait les oreilles du blond qui évaluait son adversaire. Il arqua discrètement un sourcil, mais n'afficha nullement sa surprise sur son visage. L'armée Blanche acceptait donc les femmes dans leurs rangs ? Contrairement à certaines personnes de son armée, Len jugeait les femmes aussi fortes que les hommes voir même plus dans certaines situations.

Il observa rapidement son adversaire. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs noués en un chignon serré et aux yeux bleus si sombres qu'on aurait pu les croire noirs. Dans sa main droite qui était enroulée d'un bandage ensanglanté, une longue épée à la garde grise qu'elle maniait avec aisance tandis que sa main gauche était dissimulé par un bouclier ovale en fer blanc, tacheté de gouttelettes pourpres.

Len para un coup qui le força à reculer de plusieurs pas en arrière. L'adrénaline lui faisait se sentir extrêmement confiant quant à ses coups d'épées fluides et dirigés vers la jambe de la brune. Le blond avait bien vite remarqué qu'elle boitait lors de ses mouvements où elle était forcé d'avancer d'un pas si elle voulait ne serait-ce qu'espérer pouvoir toucher Len. Le visage de la soldat était contracté en une expression de douleur.

- Mizki ! Hurla une voix grave. Recule, ta jambe va lâcher !

- Non, je peux continuer ! Répliqua violemment la dénommée Mizki en fonçant sur Len, qui esquiva en se décalant d'un pas.

Un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges sombres se tenait non-loin. La prénommée Mizki finit par céder, lorsque l'épée luisante de Len lui entailla profondément la cuisse. Elle s'écroula à terre, avec un grognement de douleur. Le soldat au cheveux blancs se rua immédiatement vers elle, agrippa le corps de sa collège et la tira à l'écart, sous le regard froid et éteint de Len, qui ricanait intérieurement.

- Il ne se déconcentre jamais, il reste neutre! Trouve son point faible, Dell... Grogna Mizki, en appuyant ses mains sur sa cuisse en sang.

- Hey, choux. Je ne suis pas le meilleur assassin du pays pour rien, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

* * *

Rin - que nous allons appeler Yuû pour le moment - décocha une flèche qui alla se loger dans le bras d'un adversaire. Il - elle - était en équilibre sur un charriot renversé, tenant sur un pied, un sourire mutin planté sur les lèvres. C'était son idée de d'abord envoyer un seul soldat sur le champ de bataille, avec seulement un arc et une flèche en guise d'arme. Le reste des soldats avaient étés dissimulés derrières des charriots, où des petits tas de cadavres.

Yuû balança son arc au loin, dans la limite de son campement, dégaina d'un coup son épée et sautant du charriot avec un cri joyeux retentissant, s'élança dans dans la mêlée où tous les soldats se battaient avec un hargne et une férocité peu commune, chaque clan voulant ardemment gagner cette bataille, pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux et revoir leurs familles - si jamais il avait l'immense chance d'en avoir une, car certain n'en n'avait plus... -

- Yuû ! Viens donner un coup de main par là, Luki est blessé ! Hurla une voix.

- J'arrive j'arrive ! Répondit Yuû, en se ruant vers un homme aux cheveux bleus clairs.

Au sol, un homme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleus turquoises se tordait de douleur. Son armure était troué au niveau de l'abdomen, et un flot écarlate de sang s'écoulait d'une plaie béante. Une marre de liquide rougeâtre s'étalait autour de lui, preuve qu'il était plutôt gravement blessé. L'odeur métallique du sang fit froncer les sourcils à Yuû, qui ne tarda à appeler l'homme qui l'avait hélé précédemment.

- Isamine ! Viens vite faire un garrot où je ne sais quoi d'autre mais traîne le hors de la zone de combat, bordel ! Hurla le jeune soldat pour se faire entendre par dessus le vacarme des soldats s'affrontant.

Rapidement, il passa le bras du souffrant autour de ses épaules et commença à le relever tandis que l'homme aux cheveux bleus clairs s'avançait vers eux pour prendre le relais.

- Putain de bordel, mon armure a ... Commença Luki, avec un grognement de douleur.

- Ta gueule Luki, économise tes forces au lieu de causer ! Grogna Isamine.

- Oui, Luki ne parle pas trop. Enchérit Yuû. Bon, je vais y retourner, hein ! ~

Et d'un bond, le bout-en-train qu'était Yuû retourne au combat. Cependant, il fut rapidement conscient du sérieux désavantage qu'il venait de récolter. Deux soldats ennemis se retrouvaient donc sans adversaire tandis que lui, était seul. Seul contre deux soldats enragés, seul contre deux soldats deux fois plus baraqués que lui-même. Le blondinet ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, se disant que les deux hommes allaient certainement le sous-estimer, alors qu'il était clairement plus fort et agile qu'eux deux réunis. Il avait donc l'avantage de pouvoir crée la confusion et l'incompréhension dans l'esprit des deux ennemis !

Le premier homme était un soldat aux cheveux châtains et aux prunelles d'une agréable couleur noisette. Un peu plus loin derrière lui, le corps sans armure d'un soldat aux cheveux d'ébènes entourés d'une marre épaisse de sang était visible.

- Soraru ! Hurla Yuû, en serrant violemment les poings, furieux. Crevard !

L'homme éclata d'un rire froid, et considéra ce qu'il prenait pour un môme sans défense d'un air franchement hautain.

- Il agonise mais personne ne peut plus rien pour lui à présent !

- ISAMINE ! BOUGE TON CUL TOUT DE SUITE, SORARU EST ENCORE PLUS BLESSE QUE LUKI !

Le second homme était grand, avec des cheveux blonds platines et des yeux bleus si clairs qu'ils étaient presque transparents. Il arborait une expression provocatrice qui irrita encore plus Yuû, décidé à faire la peau à ses deux crétins ambulants.

- Regarde Meito, ce pauv' gosse croit qu'il a une chance de sauver son pote. Ricana-t-il. Dommage que tu sois un mec de l'ennemi, tu es bien mon genre, p'tit gars.

Meito éclata de rire. Ce mec, son ami, était franchement un imbécile de première classe pour penser à draguer en pleine guerre. Yuû ricana un instant. Sa ruse marchait-elle si bien pour que même l'ennemi n'y voit que du feu ? Bien c'était fantastique. Légèrement vexant - mais c'était voulu,d'un côté - mais fantastique. Une idée germa tout à coup dans l'esprit du faux jeune homme. Mais d'abord, il devait se charger du premier crétin, celui aux cheveux châtains...

- Oh Woo calme tes ardeurs, ce gamin est un ennemi et il sera mort en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! Ricana Meito.

Rapidement, ledit Meito se mit en position de combat. Fini l'éclat joueur et malicieux dans les prunelles noisettes, à présent, c'était un éclat guerrier et violent qui brillait dans les yeux de l'homme. Le blond qui l'accompagnait se mit également en position de combat : genoux fléchis et épée à bout de bras, un sourire cruel étirant son visage.

Yuû fut parcouru d'un violent frisson mais ne montra nullement son début de crainte, se contentant d'un sourire sarcastique. Il serra plus fort l'épée entre ses doigts fins et para un coup du blond destiné à sa jambe puis sauta sur le côté pour éviter l'épée du brun qui aurait pu lui trancher la tête.

- Ils ne m'auront pas ! Murmura-t-il en envoyant son épée rencontrer celle du blond.

Brusquement, Meito sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son bras gauche - malheureusement, c'était ce bras qui tenait son épée - et tourna un instant la tête. La manche de son t-shirt s'imbibait de son sang, qui sortait de la plaie qui avait été ouverte par l'épée du gamin. Un grognement sourd lui échappa, tandis qu'il regardait le flot de liquide qui s'évadait en abondance de son bras. Fronçant les sourcils, il fut contraint de changer son épée de main.

Grossière erreur.

Yuû envoya avec une rapidité déconcertante son épée contre celle de son adversaire. Meito n'eût pas le temps de raffermir sa prise sur son épée que cette dernière se retrouvait projetée au sol, à une bonne dizaine de mètres de son propriétaire. Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres du jeune guerrier, face à la mine furieuse de Meito.

- Espèce de... Gronda-t-il.

Meito alla tenter de récupérer son épée, sans laquelle il avait encore plus de chance de se faire tuer. Mais entre temps, Yuû eut l'occasion immanquable de s'approcher de l'homme aux cheveux châtains et désarmé. Son intention première fut bien évidemment de le décapiter, vous vous en doutez certainement.. Cependant, le destin en décida autrement...

Woo donna un violent coup d'épée dans l'armure du blondinet qui recula de plusieurs pas sous le choc. A quatre pieds à ses pieds, Meito tentait de récupérer son épée. Mais voilà que la garde de l'épée de Yuû alla percuter le heaume que portait Meito qui s'évanouit sur-le-champ, sonné.

- Plus qu'un ! Grommela Yuû, tandis qu'un sourire charmeur étirait ses lèvres rosées.

Alors doucement, toujours son idée fermement planté en tête, Yuû abaissa son épée et s'approcha du soldat ennemi, battant légèrement des cils d'un air franchement irrésistible. Woo fut parcourut d'un long frisson et arqua un sourcil, intrigué et surpris par le comportement soudainement doux de son adversaire. Ce môme était vraiment adorablement, intriguant mais tellement adorable avec ses grands yeux bleus pailletés d'autres nuances de bleu !

- Vous savez... Murmura Yuû, en se mordillant "timidement" la lèvre inférieur.

- Que dois-je savoir ? Répondit Woo en penchant la tête sur le côté, affichant une moue étonné exagéré.

Alors que le jeune soldat s'apprêtait à répondre, Woo le devança et déposa délicatement son index sur les lèvres de Yuû, qui le fixait avec un air surpris puis étrangement doux et docile.

- Non ne dit rien petit gars ! Je sais que tu as fait exprès d'assommer Meito pour te retrouver seul avec _moi _. - Yuû ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais SeeWoo le prit de court une fois de plus. - Non, ne dit rien !Je sais que tu m'aimes, je t'aime aussi !

" _Ce mec est un imbécile, il est persuadé que je l'aime !_ " Ricana intérieurement Yuû, moqueur. "_Mais autant entrer dans son jeu..._"

Alors Rin -Yuû- se força à penser à quelque chose de triste : perdre ses amis qu'elle s'était fait sous "Yuû", se marier avec l'homme que son père avait choisi pour elle, ne jamais aimer quelqu'un réellement, ne jamais être vraiment aimé...

L'effet escompté fut rapidement présent : les yeux d'azurs du faux jeune homme se remplirent de larmes. Larmes qui attendrirent SeeWoo qui s'emmura un peu plus dans sa propre bêtise, persuadé que son jeune ennemi s'était très soudainement épris de lui.

- Si vous m'aimez comme moi je vous aime, retrouvons-nous ce soir, à la nuit tombée, ici-même. J'espère grandement que vous viendrez ce soir, car je peux me remettre d'une fracture de la cheville mais la fracture de mon cœur resterait une blessure qui ne pourrai guérir... Minauda Yuû, en battant des cils.

- YUU ! VIENS-NOUS AIDER !

- Je serai là... Yuû.

* * *

Le soir tombait, la journée avait encore une fois été très rude. Luki et Soraru - qui avait été prit en charge à temps, et avait heureusement pu être sauvé. - furent les deux seuls graves blessés. Les autres - comme Mizki, par exemple. - n'eurent que des blessures bénignes, tels que des coupures plus au moins profondes, des entorses, où encore des ecchymoses.

- Ils ont un soldat puissants, les crevards. Il m'a déchiqueté la jambe ! Gronda Mizki, assise autour du feu principal, un bol de riz fumant à la main. A cause de lui, la stratégie de Yuû qui était merveilleusement réfléchi a échoué !

- Ils ont effectivement de très bons effectifs dans leurs rangs. Admit Yuû, à contre coeur. C'est d'ailleurs affolant que ce "Meito" est réussi à te blesser autant, Sora'.

- C'est un connard ! Il m'a prit par derrière et m'a arraché mon armure ! Ronchonna le concerné, allongé sur le sol dur, un bandage sanglant recouvrant la quasi totalité de son abdomen.

Luki dormait profondément, se remettant un peu plus difficilement de sa blessure. Plusieurs de ses côtés avaient étés brisés et l'une d'elle avait endommagé légèrement son foie, provoquant ainsi une hémorragie qui fut stoppé à temps par Isamine. Mais alors que le silence retombait sur le camp des Blancs, un doux chant s'éleva. En voilà le début...

_" Venez, écouter cette triste histoire ! _

_Celle d'un soldat, qui un soir_

_Préféra se rendre à la guerre_

_Plutôt que de voir sa belle condamnée à redevenir poussière ... "_

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Yuû, toutes les oreilles écoutèrent les notes envoûtantes et la voix apaisante du jeune soldat blond aux yeux semblant avoir été taillés dans le cristal. Les doutes s'estompèrent le temps de la chanson, les esprits agités s'apaisèrent, des yeux se fermèrent au fur et à mesure que les couplets avançaient, comptant le récit d'un homme qui aurait pu être l'un d'entre eux. Puis,vint le dernier couplet, et ce fut la voix chargé d'émotion que Yuû le chanta, avec une lenteur exprimant une douleur et une tristesse infini...

_" Hélas, le soldat mourut ! _

_Sans avoir su,_

_Que sa belle fut transformée en étoile de jour_

_Et qu'elle lui avait donnée tout son amour..."_

Lorsque Yuû ouvrit les yeux, il ne fut nullement étonné de voir que la plupart de ses camarades dormaient profondément , calmés par la voix naturellement douce et apaisante du jeune soldat. Seul Soraru ne s'était pas encore laissé entraîner dans les bras de Morphée. Doucement, le blondinet s'approcha de lui et sourit en voyant le regard rêveur du blessé.

- Tu ne dors pas, Soraru ? Murmura Yuû, en prenant place aux côtés du brun.

- Dit moi Yuû... Chuchota Soraru en guise de réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Cette chanson est-elle inspirée d'une histoire réelle ?

Yuû resta un instant silencieux, gardant les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Aucune idée.

- Oh.

- Mais d'un côté, je me le demande... Tu es arrivée si soudainement...

- Oui... J'ai eu du mal à me décider.

- Cessez donc de vous cacher.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Yuû, intrigué par les paroles de son ami.

- Tu ne t'appelles pas Yuû. C'est évident. Soupira Soraru.

Rin écarquilla doucement les yeux. Comment Soraru avait-il pu percer son secret ? Elle avait toujours pris garde à ne pas commettre d'erreur pouvant la trahir et elle ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir fait ! Délicatement et sous les yeux écarquillés de Rin alias Yuû, Soraru se releva avec un grognement de douleur puis s'inclina à la manière des chevaliers : Un genoux à terre, et le main posée à même le sol. C'était ainsi que les chevaliers saluaient les personnes de la haute sociétés dans le pays Blanc...

- Voyons, Mademoiselle Rin, ne te souviens-pas de moi ? Nous avions tellement jouer ensemble, _**avant.** _

* * *

Yuû contempla les cadavres à ses pieds, serrant entre ses mains tachés de sang écarlate un poignard d'argent à la lame désormais rouge sang. Du sang maculait son t-shirt, ses jambes, son visage, et quelques gouttes dans ses beaux cheveux blonds. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres rougies par des taches pourpres.

- Tu pensais m'avoir par les sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il, en levant les yeux vers le ciel noir. Et bien c'est raté, crétin !

Un bruit de brindille écrasée fit retourner brutalement Yuû. Mais un sourire de bien-heureux étira les lèvres du blondinet qui s'avança vers l'ombre qui se découpait à la faible luminosité qu'offrait la lune.

- Te voilà ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit de rester allongé, toi ? Plaisanta doucement Rin - Yuû -, en riant tendrement.

- Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir rentrer, **_kôneko_**.

* * *

Enfin ! J'ai réussi à tout recopier ! ~ Ce chapitre, je le trouve plus court que l'autre mais y'a plus de pavé en fait, je crois. Ah, un secret qui se lève ! Soraru connait-il Rin ? :3 Peut-être mais de où ? Et qui a-t-elle tuée ? SURPRISE dans le prochain chapitre ! :D Bref, VocaloidLove, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre et COMPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTE ! D'ailleurs, Kaito a débarqué c'est officiel. Il va falloir qu'on le vire d'ici. Non laissez-tomber, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. C'est entre elle et moi. :3 Tai, euh.. Bisous ? :D


	3. Chapter III

Hay, chapitre 3 d'Ai Wa Senso Desu ! ~ Pour toi, VocaloidLove parce que je sais que tu aimes cette fiction et pour ma soeur qui ... Pour ma soeur, quoi. :3 Donc voilà, les filles, en espérant que ça continue de vous plaire ! ~ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ai Wa Senso Desu.

* * *

_La chambre était luxueuse. Lorsqu'on entrait dans cette pièce, la première chose qu'on pouvait voir était l'immense baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur une forêt verdoyante, qui comportait en son centre un lac qui brillait comme mille joyaux que ce soit à la lueur réchauffante de l'astre du jour où à celle mystérieuse de l'astre de la nuit. La baie vitrée était encadrée par des rideaux de velours blancs, à cordons ors à chaque extrémité. En plein milieu du mur qui faisait face à cette grande fenêtre, se trouvait un très grand lit à baldaquin couleur crème, dont la couverture en satin avait pour motif des lys orientaux. Sur le sol de parquet blanc, deux où trois poupées de porcelaines habillées avec élégance étaient assises autour d'une petite table de verre, attendant certainement le thé._

_Une petite fille d'à peine 8 ans, entra dans la chambre. Elle portait une somptueuse robe de faite de couche successive de dentelles blanches et jaunes pâles. Les manches s'arrêtaient un peu au dessus des coudes et étaient légèrement bouffantes. Ses cheveux blonds soleils chutaient sur ses frêles épaules, lisses et légèrement bouclés au niveau des pointes. Ses grands yeux bleus pailletés semblaient pétillants de joie tandis qu'elle relevait le haut de sa lourde robe pour sortit en courant sur le balcon, en souriant grandement._

_- Sora' ! Cria-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë. T'es là ?_

_- Derrière toi, kôneko. Répondit une voix d'adolescent._

_L'enfant se retourna vivement, pour voir assis sur la rambarde, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus rieurs. Il portait une chemise crème taché de boue et un pantalon de toile miteux et rapiécé. _

_- Tu es venu pour jouer avec moi, dit, dit ?_

_L'adolescent lui ébouriffa les cheveux tandis qu'il sautait de la rambarde pour entraîner la petite fille dans la chambre._

_- Évidemment ! _

* * *

Rin donna un petit coup de pied dans le cadavre de SeeWoo, en souriant légèrement. Derrière elle, Soraru l'observait d'un oeil attentif, vacillant sur ses jambes. Il s'appuyait sur une épée volée à un cadavre pour marcher, histoire de ne pas trop tomber.

- Made.. Commença Soraru.

La blonde le stoppa d'un geste de la main, vif et sec. Il se tut sur le champ, l'oreille aux aguets. Soraru avait apprit par coeur les moindres expressions faciales et corporelles de la princesse fugitive, et savait donc qu'il fallait maintenant garder le silence jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Un infime craquement, voilà ce que Rin avait entendu. Trop loin d'un quelconque campement pour que ce soit le craquement de la braise, et si un feu avait été allumé, Soraru et elle l'aurait de suite remarqué. Il n'y avait aucun animal dans cette région, du moins, pas de charognes attirés par l'odeur insupportable des cadavres en décomposition. Le croassement d'un corbeau retentit au lien et semblait dire " Vous allez tous mourir, tous ! ", provoquant un long frisson d'horreur à la blonde. Un autre craquement. Un peu plus proche.

_A cinquante mètres. Sur la gauche. _Songea vivement Rin.

Alors, de toutes ses forces, Rin poussa Soraru au sol. Au même instant, une corde vibra et une flèche fendit l'air. Si Rin n'avait pas poussé Soraru par terre, la flèche se serait plantée avec violence dans l'estomac de l'homme. Éloignée de deux pas, Rin avait dût se rapprocher d'un bond pour écarter son ami de la trajectoire de l'arme. A la place, elle vint frôler l'épaule de la guerrière, lui arrachant par la même occasion un bon morceau de chaire. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur, et contracta la mâchoire, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. La flèche avait touché un nerf, en passant.

- Putain !

- R-r... Yuû ! Croassa Soraru, incapable de se relever seul.

- Ca va ! Grogna Yuû, a voix enrouée par la douleur. C'est une flèche. Elle a touchée mon bras droit.

- Encore ?! Ce con de la dernière fois te l'avait presque coupé, ton bras ! Elle est plantée ?!

Dans la pénombre, Soraru ne parvenait pas à distinguer la silhouette élancée de son ami. Ami qui tentait tant bien que mal de resserrer son bandage neuf qui s'imbibait de sang vermeil. Les traits figés par la douleur, Yuû scrutait la plaine guerrière, espérant bien apercevoir ne serait-ce que la silhouette de son ennemi. Mais rien. Seul sa respiration hachée et celle un peu précipitée de Soraru se faisaient entendre.

- Nous sommes seuls. Susurra Yuû.

- J'espère que tu as raison...

* * *

Teto était endormie contre l'arbre, celui où Princesse Rin et elle s'étaient rencontrées la veille. Elle avait été tellement heureuse de rencontrer une vraie princesse ! Comme toutes les petites filles de son âge, Teto rêvait d'être une princesse, quand elle serait grande. Le seul inconvénient était sans doute que le pays Jaune n'avait que des héritiers et aucune héritière vivante ! La rêveuse enfantine qu'était Teto avait donc choisie ce qui ressemblait le plus pour elle à une princesse, ben qu'elle appartienne au pays ennemi : la princesse Rin, du pays Blanc. Car, Teto, encore naïve, ne pouvait pas vraiment bien comprendre ce qu'était la notion du mot **ennemi**.

Que pouvait comprendre une petite fille de tout juste huit ans au terme **guerre **? Certes, son grand frère adoré faisait la guerre. Pour elle, cela n'était rien de plus qu'un grand jeu comme celui auquel elle aimait tant jouer avec les autres enfant de son âge, dans les grands champs de blés, avec des petites épées faites en cartons. Elle revoyait nettement un jeune qu'elle aimait beaucoup, avec son chaleureux sourire et ses grand yeux bleus profonds cerclés d'un bleu plus clair. Mais lui aussi était parti. Où ? Elle ne savait pas, son ami avait disparu un soir de neige. Les grands avaient vaguement parlés d'un horrible massacre, et qu'on supposait que le fils en était l'auteur car son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Teto n'en savait pas plus, car elle n'avait pas vraiment écoutée : Sa poupée avait plus d'intérêt à ses yeux. Et ce fut à peine quelques semaines après que le meurtre des parents de Teto avait eu lieu, laissant la petite orpheline.

Ce fut une main qui se posait sur sa joue qui la réveilla. Péniblement, elle ouvrit ses paupières alourdies par le sommeil et se frotta les yeux des poings en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Ma puce, je t'ai réveillée, excuse moi !

Teto reconnut sans peine la voix fluette et apaisante de Princesse Rin. Un grand sourire ravi étira les lèvres de l'innocente enfant qui rabattit sa fine cape sur ses épaules, car elle avait glissée durant son sommeil. Elle frissonna, frigorifiée par la fraîcheur de la nuit.

- Tu es là ! S'exclama Teto, de sa voix haut-perchée et enfantine.

Puis se remémorant le stade de sa nouvelle amie, puis le sien, elle effectua une gracieuse révérence, comme elle aimait les faire. Elle jouait souvent à la princesse, toute seule où avec ses copines. Sa minuscule chambre devenait alors un immense château de verre, et la boue et les cailloux des chemins devenaient des chemins de pavés bordés de sublimes fleurs aux couleurs et aux parfums exotiques. Ses haillons sales et troués se transformaient en de belles robes de bals en dentelles où en soie.

- Teto ! Rit gentiment Rin. Pas de ça entre nous, ma puce !

- Mais Maman disait toujours qu'il fallait toujours faire une révérence aux personnes de la Haute-Cour ...

- Cette petite est polie. Intervint une voix masculine.

- R-rin ... ?

La main de Princesse Rin vint caresser les cheveux framboises de Teto, pour la rassurer. Intriguée, car elle avait toujours été de nature curieuse, l'enfant chercha du regard le propriétaire de cette voix. Mais impossible de repérer quoi que ce soit dans cette pénombre ! La petite fille, frustrée, tapa des pieds par terre en couinant de mécontentement, provoquant un petit rire attendrit de la part de Rin.

- Soraru, voici Teto. Teto, Soraru est un ami à moi. Il est au courant pour notre secret, parce que je me suis mal caché. Soraru va être gentil avec toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Soraru va être très gentil avec Teto ! Approuva le concerné.

Rin grommela tandis qu'elle essayait d'allumer une lampe à huile. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de tentatives infructueuses, une maigre flamme vint légèrement éclairer le petit groupe de trois, projetant des ombres sur son visage.

Teto put donc enfin voir l'homme qui possédait des yeux bleus gris et des cheveux noirs. L'enfant lui lança un regard moqueur et narquois, accompagné d'un sourire malin comme seul les enfants en ont le secret qui se planta fermement sur ses lèvres.

- T'as l'air d'un cornichon. Lâcha-t-elle, tandis que Rin éclatait de rire.

Soraru lança un regard éberlué à Rin qui était pliée en deux, morte de rire. Teto, quant à elle, gloussait aussi discrètement que possible, amusée par sa propre répartie. Finalement, les rires des filles furent contagieux et Soraru se mit à rire lui aussi. Mais une douleur lancinante dans les côtes lui coupa brutalement le souffle, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Il se mit à tousser, crachant un peu de sang par la même occasion.

- Bordel ! Croassa Soraru.

Rin, qui reprenait son souffle, leva les yeux vers son ami. A nouveau des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit, mais aucune ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Légèrement - quasiment pas - haletante, Rin se rapprocha de son ami, qui serrait la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur.

- Teto, ma puce, je vais raccompagner Soraru au campement pour qu'il se repose et je reviens après d'accord ?

- Tu reviendras, promis ?

- Promis.

- Cornichon aussi ?

- Je suppose que oui... ?

Soraru hocha péniblement la tête. Après avoir assuré à Teto qu'ils reviendraient, les deux guerriers partirent en direction de leur campement...

* * *

Agilement, Yuû esquiva l'épée d'un soldat aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux dorées. Une coupure au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière dont du sang s'écoulait lui troublait légèrement la vue, mais il restait concentré sur son adversaire. Le faux jeune-homme arborait un grand sourire idiot, s'amusant à tourner autour de son ennemi, le piquant de la pointe de son épée sans jamais réellement lui causer de réels dommages. Rien que de le voir fulminer, tourner en rond, le visage déformé par la rage, satisfaisait Yuû.

Mais à la guerre, lorsqu'on avait l'avantage sur l'ennemi, il fallait tout de suite se servir de cet avantage au risque qu'un retournement de situation vienne tout changer et inverse les places. Yuû poussa un cri strident. L'effet voulu fut vite arrivé : Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yuû, que ce soit des regards surpris, inquiets, furieux, où satisfait pour les ennemis Jaune qui pensaient qu'un Blanc venait de passer l'arme à gauche.

- Dans l'cul, saleté de Jaune ! Hurla triomphalement Yuû.

- NERO ! Hurla une voix.

Trop tard. D'un coup vif du poignet, Yuû trancha la tête dudit Nero. Celle-ci alla voler un peu plus loin et la scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti...

La tête de Nero rebondit jusqu'au pied d'un soldat aux yeux bleus verts. Les yeux écarquillés, il considéra la tête séparée du reste du corps, dont les orbes d'ors le fixaient avec horreur, la bouche entrouverte. Le corps du blond sans tête fut parcouru de quelques spasmes, une gerbe de sang écarlate venant éclabousser le visage de Yuû, qui observait la petite centaine de soldat en face de lui. Le cadavre s'écroula au sol, dans un bruit sourd de métal. Une clameur monta, divisée en deux : du côté des Blancs, c'était plutôt des cris enthousiasmés. A l'inverse, les Jaunes hurlaient la perte d'un camarade.

* * *

Len se tenait en retrait, sourcils imperceptiblement froncés. La mort de Nero ne l'atteignait pas plus que celle d'un parfait inconnu. Car c'était à peu de chose qu'ils le furent, inconnus l'un de l'autre. Nero n'avait jamais cherché à parler à Len, alors pourquoi irait-il chercher à se lier d'amitié avec lui ? Aucuns des deux ne faisaient attention à l'autre et c'était mieux ainsi.

Les hurlements lui vrillaient les tympans, mais il gardait les yeux sur **_un_ **soldat en particulier. Celui qui venait de tuer l'un des siens. Des cheveux blonds qui brillaient à la lueur des rayons de soleil, et se baladaient au gré d'un vent capricieux. Mais de là où Len se trouvait, impossible de voir la couleur des prunelles de l'homme qui ne semblait pas plus vieux que lui.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, raclant la terre boueuse de la pointe du pied, la pointe de son épée enfoncée négligemment dans le sol. Il inspira profondément, remuant les doigts avec ennuis. Cela faisait une bonne paire de minutes que Nero avait été tué, et les clameurs venaient tout juste de s'apaiser.

Un cri de rage retentit. La bataille reprit, plus violente et féroce que jamais. Len reprit rapidement son épée, gardant les yeux rivés sur le blond. Un sourire enchanté étirait ses lèvres, tandis qu'il sautait d'un pied à l'autre. Et même si le vacarme des métaux rencontrant d'autres métaux faisait un bruit plutôt désagréable, Len ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer en train de rire. Rire qui résonna dans son esprit, et son crâne.

Agilement, il esquiva un coup d'épée. Fixant éternellement le blond, une drôle d'impression vint se planter dans son esprit. Il y avait quelque chose de trop doux, dans l'expression du soldat. Quelque chose de trop prévenant. Ce qui ne collait pas avec l'ambiance générale de la guerre. Mais bon, vu qu'il avait un visage plutôt androgyne, Len ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça...

Brièvement, il se souvint de l'expression horrifiée qui avait très vite passée sur son visage, avant de porter le coup fatal et pendant la chute du corps décapitée. Si ce soldat n'aimait pas tué, pourquoi était-il venu faire la guerre ? Avait-il passé à la chaleureuse famille qui attendait avec espoir le retour d'un fils, d'un père, d'un neveu, d'un fiancé où même d'un père ?

Len secoua violemment la tête, envoyant un féroce coup d'épée à son adversaire qui fut contraint de reculer de plusieurs pas. Pourquoi ce brusque sentiment d'empathie s'emparait-il de lui ainsi, et si soudainement ? Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus **_jamais_ **ressentir le moindre sentiment. Car les sentiments n'étaient que pour les personnes faibles !

Et puis après tout, n'avait-il pas l'avantage de savoir quelque chose qui répugnait visiblement un des plus féroces ennemis ? Il assena un coup de pied féroce dans la cage thoracique de son adversaire, s'en servant comme d'un tremplin pour sauter en l'air. Pointant son épée vers la gorge de son ennemi, il entama rapidement sa descente.

Mal lui en prit (N/A : Car le fourbe... C'est du PointCulture, sur Youtube. XD Tai, fais un héros. XD) car l'homme eut la bonne idée de plusieurs pas en arrière, évitant ainsi de se faire tuer. Len tomba durement sur le sol. Une légère douleur désagréable traversa entièrement son corps lorsqu'il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Son adversaire le frappa à la nuque avec son pied, lui arrachant un grognement sourd.

Il essaya de se relever mais on le frappa dans le dos et la violence du choc le fit s'écrouler. Très rapidement, il se retourna de manière à avoir son ennemi face à lui. Lorsqu'il vit le pied arriver vers lui, il saisit sans aucune douceur la cheville de l'homme, la tirant vers lui de sorte à crée un déséquilibre qui fit chuter son adversaire. Pour se relever, Len s'appuya sur cette fameuse cheville et d'un coup sec, la tordit sauvagement. On entendit d'abord un craquement sinistre, l'os brisé transperça les chaires de la jambe et ressortit, tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait le long des chaires qui devinrent encore plus écarlates. Un cri de douleur pur résonna dans toutes la plaines.

Ah, quel douce musique qu'un cri de douleur pour ce soldat aux étranges cheveux sarcelles...

* * *

Yuû laissa sa voix s'éteindre sur une belle note à la fois triste et jouée. Des applaudissements et des sifflements admirateurs retentirent, arrachant un sourire reconnaissant au faux jeune homme. On lui réclama un autre chant, qu'il refusa poliment. L'heure d'aller ne serait-ce au moins aller s'allonger, était arrivée, car demain, la journée serait encore rude. Cela avait été aussi une dure journée car ils avaient perdus Nigaito, un jeune soldat dévoué et sans cesse souriant.

Une main s'abattit sur l'épaule gauche de Yuû, le surprenant car il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'agissait d'Isamine, le soldat plus infirmier qu'autre chose. Il avait le visage sale et creux, les trais tirés et les yeux cernés. Une cicatrice traversait verticalement le côté gauche de son visage, débutant du haut de son crâne, passant par son œil et terminant au niveau de sa mâchoire. Sa tunique de toile beige était imbibée de sang, tout comme son pantalon.

- Un problème, Isamine ? Demanda Yuû.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Comment tu te sens ?

Surpris, Yuû darda son regard turquoise sur le visage soucieux de son ami.

Comment, lui, allait-il ?

La question le prit de court. Jamais on avait cherché à savoir comment il allait. Pour lui, le plus important était de s'occuper des autres, pour qu'ils se sentent bien. Son propre bien-être était passé au second-plan.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son épaule bandée. Le tissue était taché par le sang et la poussière, et se décollait peu à peu. Sa hanche qui avait été sectionnée en profondeur le faisait souffrir dans chacun de ses mouvements, mais moi ces dernières semaines. Yuû avait cette capacité de savoir aisément cacher sa douleur.

- Ca va. Répondit-il, sa voix légèrement vacillante prouvant son malaise.

Isamine fronça les sourcils et se massa l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Yuû était sacrément têtu, apparemment.

- Yuû, sérieusement.

- Ca va, je t'assure.

- Ton épaule ?

- Elle s'en tire pas mal.

- Ta hanche ?

- Presque plus mal.

- Donc tu as encore mal ? Soupira Isamine.

- Un petit pincement. Rien de plus. Contra Yuû.

- Et ta tête ?

- Elle va bien.

- Tes yeux n'en disent pas autant.

- Haha. Soupira Yuû. Les compotes me manquent, c'est pour ça. (N/A : Hommage à VocaloidLove, je tenais à mettre ça dans cette fiction. :3)

- Comment ? S'étonna l'infirmier.

- Oh, rien. Mais je suis fatigué. Allons dormir, OK ?

- Je voudrais t'examiner.

- Tu as l'air aussi épuisé que moi. Même plus. Si tu veux je t'apporte un peu de ...

- Yuû. Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? Le coupa doucement Isamine.

- Pourquoi suis-je comment ?

- A t'ignorer. A prendre plus soin des autres, que de toi.

Yuû soupira. Levant les yeux aux ciels, il lâcha un autre soupir. Pourquoi était-il lui même ? Cette question lui trottait dans la tête. Car, plus les jours passaient sur ce champ de bataille, plus il se sentait **Yuû **et moi **Rin**.

- Pourquoi es-tu toi, Isamine ?

- Parce que j'ai choisi d'être ce que je suis, tout simplement.

- Et bien, tu as répondu tout seul à ta question. Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa couchette, il se retourna vivement. Peut-être bien trop vite car sa hanche lui fit soudainement très mal.

- Soraru va bien ?

- Il dort.

- Et son torse ? Ses jambes ?

- Aucun avancement. Mais sa blessure date d'hier, c'est normal.

- Mmh. Je suppose que tu as raison. Et Luki ?

- Je pense que l'épée n'a touché aucun organe interne. Si c'est le cas, il s'en sortira. Autrement...

- Autrement ?

- Il a de grande chose de mourir.

* * *

Rin rabattit sa lourde cape de laine sur ses épaules et son visage se trouva dissimulé par la suite. Son épée pendait à sa ceinture, dans son fourreau d'argent. Son épaule la lançait affreusement, mais rien ne pouvait le laisser deviner. Même son sourire semblait un vrai.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sous le seul arbre encore debout la plaine, Teto dansait autour. Sa cape voletait autour d'elle, en un bal irréel. Ses cheveux roses framboises retombaient avec légèreté sur ses frêles épaules et un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle vit que Rin était là.

Ensembles, elles jouèrent, dansèrent - très peu pour Rin -, chantèrent, jusqu'à que la lune soit haute dans le ciel. Durant la journée, Teto s'était construit un petit repaire où elle invita Rin à dormir. Mais Rin dut refuser, car elle devait se battre le lendemain. Et Teto rentra, des rêves enfantins pleins la tête...

Rin regarda le ciel, empli de milles-et-une étoiles plus brillantes les une que les autres. Doucement, elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa capuche laineuse et la fit glisser sur ses épaules.

Le vent lui glaça le visage et lui rougit le visage. Malgré cela, elle ne bougea pas.

Un craquement. Un tout petit craquement. Vivement, elle se retourna. Face à elle, une silhouette encapuchonnée.

- Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Rin.

* * *

**Wouhou ! **J'ai terminée ce chapitre vite-fait ! ~ Vous voyez une feuille de classeur à petit carreaux ? Ce chapitre fait la dernière page à peu près, plus une entière, donc a peu près cinq pages. C'est le plus long que j'ai jamais fait et je vais essayer de continuer comme ça ! Donc voilà, sinon, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre comme les suivants et les précédents ! ~ Merci de me suivre ainsi, ça me fait plaisir :') Et puisque vous êtes toutes gentilles (y'a pas de mecs, je crois.) je vous offre à toutes de la COMPOTE ! ~

En espérant vous revoir ! ^^


	4. Chapter IV

Pouah. Je ne suis pas fière du tout de ce chapitre, mais je vous le poste parce que j'ai la flemme de le recommencer. Je n'avais pas trop d'idée à partir d'un certain point et je pense que ça se remarque... Enfin bref, j'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir et que vous aimerez ce chapitre quand même !

* * *

[IV]

Une épée pendait à la ceinture de l'ombre, Rin le remarqua rapidement malgré la pénombre car une légèrement forme se distinguait par dessus la cape qui était trop fine. Ce qu'elle ne distinguait pas, c'était le visage de la silhouette et cela l'agaçait. La blonde fronça les sourcils, et posa sa main sur la garde de son épée. Par précaution.

- Je suppose.

Plusieurs minutes étaient passées avant que "l'intrus" ne daigne enfin répondre. Cet intrus avait une voix froide, mature mais qui restait pourtant assez enfantine.

- Vous êtes ? Demanda cette même voix.

- J'ai beaucoup de prénom mais beaucoup de monde me nomme Personne. Et vous ?

- Len.

- Len comment ?

- Len tout court.

- Allons bon ! Soupira Personne -Rin- en roulant des yeux.

C'était plus inconsciemment qu'autre chose que Len avait donné son vrai prénom. Persuadé que Personne était le fruit de son imagination, il n'avait pas réfléchi à plus que cela et avait lâché "Len". Mais ce fut seulement après avoir remarqué que le souffle de Personne se transformait en volute de fumée lorsqu'il expirait qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Sa main droite se crispa, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, vexé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

- Un problème, Len ?

La "Personne" venait de prononcer son prénom d'une voix tellement douce, ce qui l'apaisa un instant avant de subitement 'écœurer. Dans un bref flash, il vit une belle jeune femme blonde qui se tournait vers lui, les bras tendus qui disparut dès qu'il cligna des yeux.

- Non. Répliqua-t-il d'un d'une voix froide. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, en plein milieu d'une période de guerre ?

- Je me suis perdu, je crois... L'océan est encore loin d'ici ? Je viens du Royaume Bleu et j'étais en voyage dans le Pays Rouge pour mon travail.

- Oui, l'océan du Royaume Bleu est encore loin. Si vous continuez au nord, d'ici une semaine de bonne marche vous devriez y être mais je ne vous garanti rien.

- Merci... Mais je pense rester ici pour la nuit.

Rin pinça les lèvres en regardant "Len". Des cheveux semblables aux siens, et des yeux bleus tellement froid ! Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très visible, car la majeure partie de son visage était masquée par sa capuche de laine épaisse et elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Malgré tout cela, elle craignait que ce soldat ennemi ne puisse voir qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être.

- Et vous ?

- Quoi et moi ?

- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Je suis un soldat.

- Je l'avais deviné seul ! Rit doucement Personne. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Le regard de glace du soldat se fixa sur une flèche brisée plantée au sol, avant de devenir vitreux. Un fin filet de sang se mit à couler le long de sa mâchoire, et il s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd, arrachant un sursaut à Rin qui ne s'y attendait pas. Fichée dans le haut de son dos se trouvait une flèche...

* * *

_Un mouvement avait attiré l'attention de Len, alors qu'il nettoyait son épée ensanglantée. Tout les autres soldats étaient couchés, car la nuit était plutôt bien avancée. Il avait également entendu un craquement sec, plutôt proche. Il aurait bien voulu demander à son "ami" Meito si il avait entendu quelque chose mais en vu des ronflements sonores qui brisaient le silence -Il n'y avait nul doute pour Len qu'il s'agissait des ronflements de Meito- il y renonça bien vite. Un légèrement bourrasque de vent fit voleter ses cheveux qu'il avait détaché, tandis que le blondinet posait son chiffon poisseux sur sa paillasse. Il remit son épée dans son fourreau, qu'il noua ensuite à sa ceinture. Il revêtit une fine cape de coton qui ne le protégeait en rien de la fraîcheur de la nuit. _

_Prudemment, Len se releva et regarda les alentours. Il n'y avait aucun nuage et les rayons de la lune venaient éclairer le campement endormi. Les jambes de Len étaient légèrement tremblantes et faibles, à force d'être resté assis des heures durant, pour réfléchir en paix. Son estomac émettait de plus en plus régulièrement des grognements mécontents et pour cause ! Voilà à peu près deux jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé ! Le feu était éteint, la seule source de lumière était la lune qui semblait se moquer de lui par sa blancheur. _

_Grâce à son silence et sa prévention, Len réussit à quitter le campement sans se faire repérer, dissimulé par sa cape noire. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds venaient chuter sur son visage, remuant au rythme avec ses pas qui foulaient la terre baignée de sang. Il songea un instant à Li, qui ne parlait plus à personne depuis la mort de Nero. Mais Len s'en fichait un peu, à vrai dire. Li et lui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés. _

_Il ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver au milieu du champ de milieu, en trottinant à une allure soutenue et régulière. Il n'y avait aucun bruit -même sa respiration ne faisait pas de bruit, il y prenait garde-, un grand silence de mort qui planait, créant ainsi une atmosphère lourde et légèrement étouffante. L'odeur des cadavres en décomposition lui fit plisser les yeux de dégoûts. Un coup de vent fit claquer sa cape derrière lui, et il inspira à contre cœur les relents nauséabonds de la mort, ce qui lui tira un soupir d'exaspération. _

_Prudent, Len s'avança en direction du campement ennemi. Ce qu'il était en train de faire était extrêmement risqué et dangereux car à tout instant il pouvait se faire repérer et tuer. De plus, à cette distance, aucun des soldats de son camp ne pourrait l'entendre : On ne s'apercevrait de sa disparation que le lendemain matin. Mais même en sachant qu'il pouvait se faire tuer, Len ne frissonna pas. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir._

_Et l'inévitable arriva. Len rampait en silence sur le sol, grimpant sur les cadavres -il crut même reconnaître un de ses anciens coéquipiers mais dans la pénombre rien n'était sur- lorsqu'une rafale de vent plus violentes que les précédentes fit s'envoler sa cape qui était mal noué. La cape ne se vit pas, seulement sans protection apparente, lorsque le fourreau de Len qui contenait son épée réceptionna les rayons de lunes, il se mit à briller. Et cette lueur attira l'attention des rares soldats éveillés des Blancs. Si son campement n'aurait pas été si loin, Len aurait pu se mettre à courir pour y retourner sans dommage mais malheureusement pour lui, l'armée Blanche possédait une horde d'archers plus forts les uns que les autres que les Jaunes n'avaient pas tous éliminés. Et dans ce cas, tourner le dos à des archers durant une guerre était une très très mauvaise idée._

_Il aurait très bien pu se faire passer pour mort, mais au cours des derniers mois il s'était rendu compte que les armes des défunts disparaissaient un jour où l'autre. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre d'abandonner son épée aussi bêtement au main de l'ennemi ! _

_Des bruits se firent entendre dans le campement. Des murmures rageurs s'élevaient : Était ce une épée qu'on avait oublié de ramasser(ou de voler, dans le cas des soldats ennemis) où bel et bien un ennemi ?_

_ - Si c'est un de ses saletés de Jaune, on lui fait sa fête ! Pas de pitié, Ok ?!_

_Len posa la main sur la garde son épée, et un genou à terre, prêt à bondir sur le premier venu. _

_- Yuû ! _

_- Chut ! Laissons Yuû dormir ! Il a eu une dure journée. Je crois qu'il ne va pas aussi bien qu'il le dit. _

_Des murmures inquiets fusèrent de partout. Ce "Yuû" devait être sacrément aimé. _

_- Il ira mieux ?  
_

_- Qu'a-t-il ?_

_- On peut l'aider ? _

_- Pauv' gamin. _

_- Pas tous en même temps ! Il ira mieux, surement. Qu'a-t-il, je n'en ai aucune idée. Changer lui les idées, pour l'aider mais soyez surtout naturel, compris ? Et maintenant, filez ! Cet ennemi risque de s'enfuir si vous ne le capturez pas de suite ! _

_Len jura en silence, aux aguets. Il avait failli pouvoir partir !_

_- Où est-il d'après vous ? _

_Quelqu'un renifla avec dédain, et partit dans une rire sans joie à vous glacer le sang. _

_- Près du tas des mecs qu'on a dégommés, les mecs ! Le rayon est apparu à cet endroit, le temps que vous jacassiez comme des donzelles il s'est décalé vers la gauche car la "sortie" la plus simple est par là, il se ferait repérer en passant à droite. _

_Len garda un visage impassible. L'adrénaline lui montait au cerveau, enflammant chacune de ses cellules. Il n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné par la logique du guerrier à la voix grave. _

_- Il n'est pas loin. Reprit cette voix. _

Viens me chercher si tu es un homme, imbécile. _Songea Len._

_- Hey pauvre imbécile ! Montre toi enflure ! Viens te mesurer à nous ! _

_De la provocation. N'importe quel autre soldat aurait foncé tête baissée dans ce piège grossier mais Len n'était pas "n'importe quel autre soldat" justement ! Inflexible, il ne bougea pas et entendit les murmures agacés des soldats._

_- Coriace. Grogna l'un d'entre eux. _

_- Tch. Autant ce n'est même pas un soldat. Ronchonna un autre._

_- Vos gueules ! C'est un soldat sinon le rayon n'aurait pas disparu !_

_Un silence suivit la sèche déclaration de l'homme. Ce silence fut rompu par des bruits de pas, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où se cachait Len. _

_Et Len ne tremblait pas. Qu'il meurt ici où demain, ne serait-ce dans une semaine où un mois durant cette guerre peut lui importait au final. Il allait finir par mourir d'une manière où d'une autre n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi devait-il craindre la mort, à tel point d'en trembler ? Le son de pas se fit plus proche, résonnant dans la nuit. _Trois, quatre. _Len évaluait mentalement le nombre de mètres qui le séparait de ses ennemis._

Deux.

_- Tire ! Hurla un homme pile au moment où Len bondissait de sa cachette._

_En vérité ils étaient cinq. Len avait calculé quatre ennemis en s'aidant des pas. Mais le cinquième, ne faisait aucun bruit en se déplaçant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. A moins que Len n'ait été trop absorbé par les quatre autres soldats...?_

_Une douleur aigue et particulièrement violente transperça son dos et il serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur. La surprise causée par la douleur le déstabilisa et au lieu de retomber sur ses pieds, Len s'écrasa au sol, aux pieds du groupe composé de quatre soldats. Il entendit les articulations de ses genoux émettre un craquement peu rassurant. _

_Alors, là, à cet endroit, qui était baigné par la lueur moqueuse de la lune qui n'était nullement obscurci par un quelconque nuage, Len attendit que la mort arrive. Mais ce n'était pas la peur de la mort qui le faisait légèrement trembler, mais la douleur causée par la flèche qui transperçait son dos. Cette flèche, avait-elle touchée quelque chose d'important à l'intérieur de son corps pour que la douleur soit aussi intense ? Surement pas son coeur, sinon, il serait déjà mort. Les rires moqueurs des hommes lui semblaient si lointains ! _

Len.

_Ses paupières se mirent à peser très lourds soudainement. Depuis combien de nuits n'avait-il pas réellement bien dormi?_

Len, non.

_Juste une petite pause. De quelques minutes. Se reposer. Reposer son corps meurtri par les coups qu'il avait pu recevoir durant les quatre derniers mois._

Ce n'est pas le moment ! Lève-toi !

_Ils partaient. Les hommes s'en allaient. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de lui, mis à part cette voix tellement douce ! moins que ce soit lui qui ne s'en aille ?_

Len, j'ai besoin de toi !

_Respirer lui fait mal. Il entend les murmures des soldats qui se trouvent encore à ses côtés._

_- Il est ... ?  
_

_- Mort, oui._

_- Bien fait pour lui ! _

_Puis ils sont partis. Pour de vrai, cette fois-ci. Le silence l'enveloppa et il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Délicatement, il se releva. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal à chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait. Lui même ne sut pas par quel miracle il parvint à arriver devant Personne, ses pas le guidaient dans une direction que son esprit ne connaissait pourtant pas. Il n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps et s'était évanoui de douleur._

* * *

Oui, elle aurait pu le laisser ainsi, à se vider de son sang. Oui elle aurait pu le laisser mourir sous ses yeux, sans pitié. Bien sur qu'elle aurait pu attendre qu'il devienne froid et raide comme tout les autres cadavres après la mort de l'esprit ! Mais Rin, bien que guerrière farouche, était avant tout connu pour sa gentillesse et son extrême bonté. Et puis, ce guerrier semblait tellement souffrir ! Alors, ce fut avec délicatesse qu'elle alla s'agenouiller près du corps inanimé de "Len". Qui serait au courant ? Cet homme ne savait même pas qu'elle était une guerrière !

D'un coup sec, elle retira la flèche du dos de Len et appuya aussitôt sur la plaie pour empêcher le flot abondant de sang de s'écouler.

- Ne me... Touche pas ! Gronda le blond.

- Tu me tutoies, maintenant,toi ? Se moquant gentiment Rin, en appuyant un peu plus fort, ses mains se teintant légèrement d'écarlates. Je te sauve la vie, alors, ne bouge pas trop, d'accord ?

Et elle agrémenta sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'oeil complice. Len se crispa, choqué. On s'occupait de lui ? On prenait soin de lui ? ... ... Non ! On ne devait pas prendre soin de lui ! Il ne devait pas se laisser faire ! Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, les mains de Personne cessèrent d'exercer une pression sur son meurtri.

- Je ne pense pas que tu pourras te b... Commença Personne.

- Ton nom.

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment.

- Ne me mens pas !

La réaction de Len surprit légèrement Rin, qui arqua un sourcil, surprise.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je te dois la vérité. On ne se connait pas, je te rappelle.

- Parce que ...

* * *

Soraru vit la silhouette de Rin se glisser dans le campement, en direction de sa paillasse à elle. Son visage était masquée par sa capuche, mais il devina aisément son trouble car les mains de la princesse fugitive étaient contractées. Même de loin, il l'avait deviné.

- Yuû ! Fit le blessé, d'une voix calme.

Soraru soupira et se tourna tant bien que mal sur le côté, fermant doucement les yeux. Que s'était-il passé pour que son ami revienne dans cet état là ?

Ce fut une main qui tapotait son épaule qui réveilla Soraru. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Isamine, accroupi près de lui. Ses cheveux bleux pâles étaient sales, tombant sur son visage creusé. Ses yeux bleus nuits semblaient las, et ne diffusait pas cette lumière qui était si particulière à cet homme d'habitude joyeux. Son t-shirt noir était plein de poussière et de sang coagulé, tout comme son pantalon. Il dardait sur Soraru un regard inquiet,à la limite du désespoir.

- Debout, Sora'.

- Pourquoi ... ? Je ne peux pas me battre... Ronchonna le jeune homme en se frottant légèrement les yeux.

- C'est Oliver. Sa fièvre a encore augmentée.

* * *

Yuû passa sa main sur son visage poussiéreux en mordant pensivement dans une pomme bien verte. Autour de lui, les discussions allaient en tout sens. On parlait stratégie, on parlait des souvenirs, on évoquait les défunts avec la larme à l'oeil.

- Yuû ? Demanda la voix mature de Mizki.

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux de son chignon habituel, et à présent, il se rendait compte qu'elle avait les cheveux plus longs que ceux qu'il avait pu croire : Ses cheveux lui tombaient au milieu du dos. (N/A ; Je ne sais pas qu'elle est la longueur exact des cheveux de VY1 Mizki lorsqu'elle a les cheveux détachés, donc je mets ce qui m'arrange :3 Mais c'est mieux pour ma suite, enfin bon vous verrez par vous même !)Ses grands yeux bleus marines le fixaient avec insistance, et un voile de tristesse les voilaient. Miziki avait perdu beaucoup d'ami à elle depuis le début de cette guerre.

- Oui ? Répondit le concerné.

- Tu te souviens de Yuzuki ?

Le jeune soldat avala un morceau de pomme et leva les yeux vers son amie.

- Si je m'en souviens ? Bien sur ! Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? La première que nous nous sommes rencontrés, elle et moi, elle m'a giflée !

Tous les gens qui étaient à côtés d'eux et qui avaient écoutés la conversation éclatèrent de rire, en se souvenant de la rencontre entre l'énergique Yuzuki et le bout-en-train Yuû. Ces deux là se disputaient sans cesse, que ce soit sur le campement où sur le champ de bataille et la plupart du temps leurs disputes étaient basées sur des broutilles du genre " Il m'a volé un bout de pomme ! " La mort de la jeune femme avait laissé un grand vide.

- Oui.. Elle était un drôle de numéro...

Yuû termina sa pomme et jeta le trognon le plus loin possible. Ca aussi, il le faisait avec Yuzuki. Jeter les déchets le plus loin possible, pour rire.

- Et comment va Oliver ?

- D'après Isamine, de plus en plus mal. Le Roi devra surement le ramener avec lui.

- Tu crois qu'il acceptera ?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

* * *

Yuû abattit avec force son épée contre celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux sarcelles et aux yeux de même couleurs. Il para un coup qui le força à reculer de plusieurs pas. Son épaule lui faisait atrocement mal, le forçant à faire attention à chacun de ses mouvements.

Len envoya son genou dans l'estomac du grand rouquin qui leur avait tendu un piège deux où trois jours auparavant. Le roux grogna de douleur, et abattit la garde de son épée dans les côtes du plus jeune. Le choc lui coupa brutalement le souffle, et réveilla la douleur dans son dos. Mais il garda un visage impassible et attaqua à nouveau avec autant d'audace qu'un soldat qui n'était pas blessé.

Un sourire mauvais planté sur les lèvres, Meito bondit comme un fauve sur la droite, esquivant ainsi l'épée d'un homme possédant des cheveux blancs et des yeux rouges.

- Raté, crétin ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Dell, gauche !

En effet, un homme se dirigeait à tout allure vers Dell, à sa gauche. D'un pas d'expert, Dell se décala d'un pas et se retrouva donc face à Meito, assommant l'homme de la garde de son épée. Les deux hommes se fixèrent dans les yeux, une étrange lueur au fond du regard. Ils ne bougeaient pas, tels deux statues de pierres au milieu du champ de bataille où chacun se battait avec une seule idée en tête : gagner.

- Si on y arrive.

La voix de Dell avait beau n'être qu'un chuchotement, si il lui avait crié dans les oreilles, l'effet aurait été le même pour Meito : Il l'entendit très bien.

- Si on y arrive.

Et les statues s'animèrent.

* * *

Isamine et Soraru allèrent devant une tente improvisée, apportée par le roi lors de sa dernière visite. Allongé sur un lit de fortune, une jeune homme d'environ 16 ans.

Les cheveux blonds du jeune homme lui collaient au front à cause de la sueur froide. Il avait un oeil bandé, l'autre était fermé. Son teint était très pâle, comparable à celui d'un mort. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'une mince ligne pâle, et étaient gercés. Sur ses joues, les traces de larmes étaient parfaitement visible. Il était habillé d'un simple pantalon de toile. La sueur faisait briller son corps, tandis que son torse se soulevait avec des difficultés apparentes. Cet adolescent semblait aller vraiment très mal.

Tout de suite, Soraru alla au chevet du malade -Oliver- et prit sa main pâle entre les siennes, la pressant doucement.

- Chut, chéri... Je suis là, Oliver.

- Sora'... Croassa le jeune homme, d'une voix enrouée.

- C'est fini, chaton. Tout sera bientôt terminé...

- Je vais mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Soraru s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, et il serra la main d'Oliver.

- Je ne sais pas, chaton. J'espère que non.

* * *

Fiiiiin ! Je m'y prends toujours très tard pour commencer les chapitres sur cette fiction, c'est fou. Et pourtant, j'arrive à les terminer très vite je trouve. Enfin bon ! Excuser moi, pour cet horrible chapitre que je vous sers. Je crois que le seul passage que j'affectionne vraiment est celui où Len se prend une flèche dans le dos. Bref, tout le passage en italique.

Je suis cruelle ? Nooooon ! x) Enfin bon ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu avec ce chapitre... ._. A la prochaine !

Au fait, Tai, je sais que je viens de te prévenir que ce chapitre sortait donc voilà. C'pas contre toi que je boude, c'est parce que j'suis énervée aujourd'hui... 'Fin voilà quoi, c'pas de ta faute... B'sous ?


End file.
